


Halloween Ball

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Crossdressing, Drabble Sequence, Halloween Costumes, Het, Het and Slash, Innuendo, Multi, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Halloween Ball

"Leave it to Snape to come to a Halloween party dressed in his robes," Ron huffed.

Harry turned around to look and opened his mouth but Hermione was quicker.

"He's dressed as a priest, Ron. Look at his collar." After Harry's eyes had noted every detail of Snape's costume—the fine cut of his robes, the way they hung just so—his mouth dropped open as he realized Snape had a companion. 

"Who is _that_?" Harry knew he was staring but the long legs stretched for miles.

"She's wearing a mask," Ron said unnecessarily.

"I don't think she's a she."

~*~

"Potter's watching you," Snape said to his companion who was dressed as a flapper, fringed skirt above the knee, feather boa around his neck.

"He's watching both of us, Severus." Potter's mouth was still hanging open and his eyes went from one to the other and back again. "Are you sure this was a good idea? I look ridiculous." He tugged at his skirt.

"You look completely fuckable," Severus replied, tone low. "If for some reason Potter isn't _amenable_ , I shall attempt to make it up to you."

A hand trailed over the sequined arse, and Draco moaned in response.

~*~

"Harry, you might as well go talk to them," Hermione said, near exasperated with him. "You've been staring all night."

Harry blushed. "What if they're…together?"

"Considering the way Snape's looking at you, mate, either he wants to make you jealous or he's hoping you'll join them," Ron said, unconcerned.

"Ron!" Both Hermione and Harry looked at Ron not believing.

"What? I'm not a complete prude, you know."

"You heard about something like that from Charlie," Hermione said, smirking.

"Yeah." Ron gave a lopsided grin. "I could _show_ you something else he told me…"

This time Hermione blushed and Harry laughed.

~*~

"He's coming over," Draco murmured as he watched Harry leave his companions, suddenly not looking quite right as one of three Musketeers. Draco turned back to Severus, who was watching Harry hungrily, and he shivered. Seeing such intense desire was arousing all on its own.

"Professor," Harry said, holding out his hand. Severus took it and shook it, both men lingering a little too long before letting go. Turning toward him, Draco almost laughed as Harry's face transformed from confident to incredulous. "Malfoy?" he squeaked. "Wow. You look…amazing."

"He does, doesn't he?" Severus replied, pulling Draco into a heated kiss.

~*~

Ron and Hermione danced in the center of the ballroom, one of them always keeping an eye on Harry.

"They're laughing," Ron said, surprised. 

Hermione giggled—she'd had a one too many glasses of champagne—and pressed her lips to Ron's neck, giving him a gentle kiss. "He looks happy. They all to do actually. I've never seen the Professor look more pleased." 

"Except that time he Vanished Harry's potion." Ron scowled.

"Stop it. Obviously there is so much more to their relationship than potions mishaps." Ron twirled her and kissed her. "What was that for?"

"'Cause I love you."

~*~

"Looks like your friends are abandoning you, Potter." Harry turned and watched Ron and Hermione as they headed toward the door.

"I'm sure they can make it home without me."

"I don't think we can though." Malfoy pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips before sashaying toward the cloakroom, swinging his hips more than necessary in Harry's opinion. 

Harry looked to Snape and he raised a brow, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Coming, _Harry_?" Snape turned and met a waiting Malfoy at the door.

"God, yes." Harry grinned as he made his way through the crowd.


End file.
